La princesa de hielo
by Arovi
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Eries y Folken se hubieran conocido antes de la supuesta muerte de él, ¿se hubieran amado?. ¿Que ocasiono que Eries se convirtiera en la mujer fria que conocimos en el anime?. ¿Por que de 3 princesas solo Millerna pudo ser reina?... respuestas a estas preguntas en este pequeño fic... La princesa de hielo. CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA.
1. Los sentimientos de una princesa

_Primero que nada Escaflowne no pertenece, por desgracia sino Van y Hitomi se hubieran quedado juntos... en fin los personajes y la historia de la visión de Escaflowne no me pertenecen, esta es una historia alternativa que surge inspirada en los personajes de este anime._

_Espero disfruten mi primer fic, tengo planeado uno de Van & Hitomi pero no me sale la inspiración para escribirlo, este salio primero espero les agrade._

Aquella pálida piel resplandecía al contacto de los brillantes rayos de luna, todo un espectáculo digno de ver, como los ojos azules de aquella hermosa mujer parecían dos grandes espejos que reflejaban a ese hermoso astro nocturno, sus pálidos pero rosas labios susurrando un solo nombre constantemente: Folken.

En aquel balcón del castillo del rey de Astoria, en medio de la cálida noche, en donde todos sus habitantes dormían, solo una de sus princesas susurraba a la luna su pena. Eries Aston, segunda princesa del reino de Astoria, recargada en su balcón con la vista fija en la luna que iluminaba esa noche, no hacia más que recordar tiempos pasados, tiempos hermosos, tiempos en que ella se permitió sentir, sí, sentir.

Aquellos años, que hoy parecían tan lejanos, para la hoy llamada princesa de hielo. Si bien era un hecho conocido que los habitantes de Paras llamaban a su segunda princesa como la princesa de hielo, nadie se había atrevido a decirlo en su presencia, temiendo la reacción de esta. Pero eso no significaba que Eries lo desconociera, muchas veces ella se llamó a si misma por aquel título, no tan alejado de la realidad y sin embargo muchas veces renegó de su forma de ser, sin embargo como cambiarla, cuando su corazón se congelo hace tanto tiempo.

Mientras la fría princesa mantenía la vista fija en la luna, su única confidente, escucho un suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio, siendo sacada del mundo de sus recuerdos, se apresuró a preguntar- ¿Quién?- mientras secaba suavemente una lágrima que traicioneramente escapo de sus ojos.

-Eries, soy Millerna, puedo pasar tengo algo importante que preguntarte- decía la voz tras de la puerta.

Eries abrió la puerta extrañada por aquella visita nocturna de su hermana, pero no pregunto nada y dejo pasar a la princesa al interior de la habitación.

-Hermana, lamento despertarte a esta hora, pero tengo algo importante que preguntarte, mejor dicho necesito que me aconsejes sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde, sobre el absurdo compromiso que acordó nuestro padre, ese en donde tengo que casarme con Dryden Fassa, eso no es posible si no lo conozco, como me casare con alguien a quien no he visto una sola vez y no amo- decía Millerna apresuradamente.

Con la misma fría tranquilidad de siempre Eries respondió- Lo haces por una razón muy fuerte, por el bien del reino de Astoria- mientras su mirada se clavaba en los ojos de Millerna, de una forma acusadora que hizo que la joven princesa bajara la vista al suelo.

Aun con la cabeza baja Millerna reto- y quien piensa en mí bien, acaso el hecho de que no le ame le importa a alguien- pero fue interrumpida por Eries que se giró sobre si y fijo su vista de nuevo en la brillante luna mientras decía- Los sentimientos de una princesa no importan-

Millerna con rostro confundido, no podía creer que su hermana mayor, que la había cuidado y aconsejado siempre, en ese momento le diera tan tajante respuesta y sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando sin notarlo a una Eries perdida en sus recuerdos...

"Folken Fanel, es el próximo Rey de Fanelia, debes casarte con él, por el bien de Astoria"

Palabras que se repetían incesantemente en la mente de la joven princesa, mientras Eries mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje a través de la ventana, ella iba rumbo a su destino, su destino como Princesa. Hacía días que su padre le había dicho que debía casarse con el joven próximo rey de Fanelia, el cual en unos días saldría a su prueba para convertirse en rey y de esta manera una vez coronado contraería nupcias con ella. Era un acuerdo muy bien manejado por los consejeros de Astoria y los ambiciosos consejeros de Fanelia, si bien Fanelia necesitaba apoyo económico de la gran potencia que era Astoria, el principal promotor de dicha unión era el propio Rey Aston que deseaba fervientemente que su segunda hija por medio de un matrimonio arreglado, le permitiera de alguna manera echar mano de la más grande joya de Fanelia: Escaflowne.

Eries se había negado rotundamente a tal unión con alguien a quien ella no conocía y no amaba, sin embargo ante la presión de su padre término cediendo, las palabras de su padre habían sido muy duras: Los sentimientos de una princesa no importan.

Ella había decidido y con mucho trabajo logro que su padre accediera a su petición, viajar antes de la prueba de Folken, para poder conocerlo antes de que se celebrara el matrimonio, si bien esto iba en contra de todo protocolo, su padre termino accediendo, al final era una simpleza comparado con el poder que obtendría sobre el gaymelef de hispano.

Antes de su viaje al reino de Fanelia, Eries fue preparada e instruida en las costumbres de Fanelia, en los protocolos para su unión, en la vestimenta y modales que debía usar en su futura nación, además de atravesar por una ceremonia en la cual ella renunciaba al trono del reino de Astoria para convertirse en reina de Fanelia, en la cual ella no solo expresaba su deseo de renunciar al trono, debía firmar el acta para dicho fin en donde quedaba claro que ella no podría reclamar ningún tipo de derecho sobre el trono de Astoria en un futuro, quedando así en las manos de su pequeña hermana Millerna la futura corona de Astoria, tanto Eries como Marlene habían atravesado por esta ceremonia con anterioridad, ya que ambas salían de su reino para ser reinas de nuevas naciones, Marlene lo había hecho hacia poco para casarse con el rey del reino de Freid, y ahora Eries renunciaba a su derecho por complacer nuevamente caprichos de su padre que solo quería más poder del que ya detentaba el creciente reino.

Muchos recuerdos atravesaban en ese momento la mente de Eries acompañadas de las últimas palabras de su padre: "Folken Fanel, es el próximo Rey de Fanelia, debes casarte con él, por el bien de Astoria"

Mientras más lejos se encontraba de su tierra más intranquila y nerviosa se ponía porque conocía bien que se acercaba a su futuro, a ser la reina de una tierra desconocida y sobre todo a casarse con un hombre, si así se podía llamar ya que ambos apenas eran unos críos, tanto ella como Folken estaban próximos a cumplir los 15 años. Folken en pocos días celebraría su cumpleaños y se enfrentaría a su prueba para convertirse en Rey, a ella en cambio aun le faltaban algunos meses para su cumpleaños, sin embargo eso poco importaba, aun no sentía preparada para ser reina y mucho menos para casarse con alguien igual de joven que ella y más aún gobernar un reino que necesitaba crecer como siempre escuchaba a su padre decir.

Tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos se encontraba la joven princesa que no noto cuando el carruaje se detuvo y sus damas de compañía comenzaban a arreglar los pliegues de su vestido azul para que estuviera presentable, afuera del carruaje una comitiva del reino de Fanelia ya se encontraba esperando que la futura reina bajara, si bien se trataba de su futura reina, en el reino de Fanelia no se había hecho gran alarde de su llegada, los consejeros reales habían preferido mantener en secreto que ya se había elegido una esposa para el futuro rey Folken y que la unión se llevaría a cabo pocos días después de la coronación, para evitar que esto opacara la hazaña que realizaría el príncipe. Además de que no querían dar el anuncio antes de que su príncipe regresara victorioso de su prueba, sin embargo ante la insistencia de que la prometida del príncipe lo acompañara en los días previos a su prueba, por parte del rey Aston no les había dejado muchas opciones y mantenían en secreto la llegada de la princesa Eries, cuando se realizara la ceremonia de coronación se daría el anuncio al pueblo y poco después se realizaría la unión.

Así fue que sin mucha algarabía Eries fue recibida en su nuevo hogar. Al frente de la comitiva se encontraba un joven de cabello claro, bastante delgado pero con los ojos llenos de una extraña ternura y esperanza que provocaron que en cuanto Eries lo mirara se sintiera más que atraída por él, no podría decir si se había enamorado de él, desde ese primer momento, pero si sabía que había algo en ese muchacho que la había cautivado desde el primer momento.

-Me da mucho gusto recibirla princesa Eries, bienvenida a su futuro reino y desde hoy su hogar, mi nombre es Folken, soy príncipe de Fanelia y futuro rey, espero su viaje haya sido tranquilo- decía Folken mientras miraba fijamente a la joven que tenía frente a él, le parecía una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y frágil, esos ojos azules eran los más hermosos que había visto en su joven vida.

-Es un placer conocerlo príncipe Folken, agradezco sus palabras y la hospitalidad que me brinda al recibirme antes de lo que se había estipulado en el acuerdo sobre nuestro matrimonio, espero no ser una distracción en su entrenamiento para enfrentar su prueba como rey- expresaba Eries mientras continuaba mirando los ojos tan dulces de ese joven tan apuesto que tenía frente a ella.

Después de cruzar esas palabras fueron interrumpidos por algunos ancianos del consejo que ordenaron llevar a la futura reina a sus habitaciones y que fuera preparada para la cena.

Eries fue llevada a su habitación y allí un séquito de sirvientas la preparo para acudir a la cena con el príncipe, fue bañada, perfumada, vestida y arreglada con todo un proceso ceremonial que a ella le pareció más que exagerado comparado con los usos y costumbres de Astoria, sin embargo le pareció divertido recibir tanta atención, mientras era preparada no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro del joven príncipe, pero sobre todo en los ojos tan hermosos que tenía y como le habían transmitido paz, dulzura y ternura, además de hacerle creer con solo mirarlos una vez que en realidad no importaban las condiciones en que se habían conocido, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse…


	2. La cálida cena con los Fanel

Capítulo 2.

La cálida cena con los Fanel.

Eries se encontraba sola en la habitación que le habían asignado a su llegada al castillo de los Fanel. Era una habitación bastante grande y decorada de forma hermosa, con un balcón que permitía tener una vista hermosa de las montañas de Fanelia. Las sirvientas que la habían ayudado a prepararse para la cena hace rato que se habían marchado, permitiéndole estar sola un momento y pensar en los cambios a los cuales ahora se enfrentaba, pero sobre todo preguntándose que reacción tendría la madre de Folken, la reina Varie de su llegada tan anticipada al reino.

Para Eries no era en absoluto desconocido el hecho de que la Reina Varie estaba totalmente en contra de la unión de su hijo con una desconocida y más proviniendo del reino de Astoria, y es que la historia de las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos reinos no era un cuento de hadas. Antes de la muerte del Rey Gou ambos reinos habían tenido constantes roces, provocados principalmente por el claro interés del Rey Aston de poner sus manos en el mas preciado tesoro de Fanelia, el gaymelef de Hispano, Escaflowne. Y como resultaba obvio el extinto rey Gou no permitiría que eso pasase mientras él estuviese vivo, ya que conocía claramente las intenciones de conquista que había detrás del aparente apoyo que el rey Aston prestaría al reino de Fanelia, a cambio, claro de cierto apoyo en problemas diplomáticos.

Esta era la razón por la que la reina Varie había sido el mas fuerte obstáculo que había tenido que enfrentar el padre de Eries para lograr la tan ansiada unión, que le daría más poder. Pero la reina de Fanelia no solo tenía una sola razón, además de querer respetar la memoria y voluntad de su esposo muerto, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que su hijo no amaba a aquella princesa de Astoria, puesto que no se conocían, en alguna ocasión la ahora reina del reino de Freid había visitado Fanelia en compañía de la menor de los Aston, Millerna, sin embargo en aquella visita Eries no las había acompañado. Era más que obvio que ambos jóvenes, por no llamarlos niños, no se conocían y el matrimonio no era más que por conveniencia, eso era algo en lo que la reina de Fanelia no cedió por mucho tiempo, no permitiría que el reino de su amado esposo se aliara con un molesto reino que no fue más que una piedra en el zapato para el desaparecido Gou y mucho menos permitirá que su primogénito se casara sin amor. Ella lo sabía bien, el matrimonio solo debía celebrarse entre personas realmente enamoradas y no por intereses económicos o bélicos, ella conocía a su hijo y sabía que el haría hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de su reino, sin embargo nada la llenaba de tanta tristeza como imaginarlo atado a una mujer a la que no amaba, siendo que ella y el rey Gou se habían casado muy enamorados y pese a lo corto de su amor, habían sido felices, muy felices….

Eries tenía muy claro lo anterior, ella más que nadie recordaba las palabras de su padre: Los sentimientos de una princesa no importan. Conocía claramente todo lo relacionado con su unión con el joven príncipe, eso era algo que le agradecía, dentro de lo que cabía, a su padre, que le contara los pormenores de su unión y así permitirle a la princesa conocer a que tenía que enfrentarse a su llegada a Fanelia y uno de los principales problemas a parte de su nulo amor por el príncipe, era la actitud que tomaría su futura suegra la reina Varie.

Eries se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una de las mujeres de la servidumbre del castillo había entrado y la había estado llamando constantemente y ante la nula respuesta de la princesa se había atrevido a acercársele más de lo permitido y tocarle el hombro esperando que con esto reaccionara.

-Mi señora Eries- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba el hombre de la princesa- la esperan en el comedor.

-…. Ah.. este… Si- dijo Eries sorprendida por no haber notado la presencia de la mujer- Claro, sería tan amable de llevarme allá?- apunto reaccionando finalmente.

La mujer de la servidumbre, al parecer mayor a 40 años, indico con un gesto a la princesa que la siguiera, el camino lo recorrieron en silencio, eso le permitió a Eries calmar sus nervios y pensar fríamente en cómo enfrentarse a su primera cena en "familia" con la reina y su futuro esposo.

Las puertas del comedor, bastante modesto comparado con el de su antiguo reino, se abrieron de par en par, Eries tomo aire tratando de apaciguar sus nervios y enfrentarse a su destino…

Eries se encontró de frente a un comedor rectangular, para su sorpresa casi vacío. Ella esperaba que por ser la primera cena de la futura reina de Fanelia en su nueva tierra, estuviera lleno de personas importantes o algo parecido ya que ese era el protocolo en Astoria, incluso recordaba que así había sido en el caso de su hermana Marlene, sin embargo ahora solo se encontraba con la reina Varie a la cabeza del comedor con cada uno de sus hijos a sus costados. La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Eries al notar a su futuro esposo mirándola fijamente con un gesto …. de alegría? … si eso parecía, al notar la ligera sonrisa en su prometido no pudo evitar sonrojarse eso no era habitual ya que apenas se habían visto y sin embargo Eries también se llenó de regocijo al verlo, era extraño, su nerviosismo volvió a ella, sintió temblar su cuerpo y por un momento al encontrar su mirada con la de Folken sintió que no había nadie más en aquel comedor y se perdió por instantes en los dulces ojos de aquel peliazul.

Nos es grato que decidiera acompañarnos en esta cena princesa Eries- apunto la reina Varie, sacando de su ensueño a la joven princesa, que no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse y ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, torpemente vacilo sobre en qué dirección caminar para tomar asiento en ese comedor, sería correcto sentarse al lado de su prometido?- Por favor tome asiento, al lado del príncipe Folken- dijo la reina Varie- Eries maldijo para sí, porque ahora después de tanto estudiar en los últimos meses había olvidado los protocolos que le habían querido enseñar, era más que obvio que debía sentarse al lado de su prometido y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que solo unos momentos antes en su soledad se había propuesto ganarse a su "suegra" y ahora estaba quedando como una joven torpe y nerviosa. Camino hacia su asiento al lado de Folken y si de por si estaba sonrojada no pudo evitar aumentar el color de sus mejillas al ver que este como todo un caballero se había levantado de su asiento para acomodarle la silla, fue un gesto que le pareció tierno a pesar de que ella estaba acostumbrada a esas consideraciones en Astoria, pero ahora le parecía algo tierno viniendo de aquel joven de hermosos con la mirada más tierna que había conocido hasta ahora.

Después de ese pequeño incidente la cena transcurrió sin ton ni son, los comensales se limitaron a cenar y en muy pocas ocasiones Eries cruzo su mirada con la de los demás miembros en la mesa, se sentía nerviosa en un lugar fuera de lugar con gente extraña, pero debía comenzar a acostumbrarse ya que esa sería su vida, su familia y su reino. Eries no hacía más que fijar su vista en los alimentos que tenía frente a ella, pese a que todo transcurría sin charlas, cosa que agradecía enormemente, no lograba eliminar su nerviosismo y la frase que se había dicho en su habitación retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras trataba de comer: Debo ganarme a mi futura suegra…

De pronto una hermosa voz rompió el silencio que hasta ahora se había mantenido-Princesa Eries, le doy la bienvenida a la familia Fanel, como futura monarca de Fanelia y esposa de mi hijo Folken, espero que con el tiempo logre acostumbrarse a la vida en este modesto pero feliz reino- decía la reina Varie que si en un principio le había dado la impresión a Eries de ser una mujer dura, ahora dejaba ver su verdadera esencia, pues se notaba ser una mujer sumamente tranquila y su voz tan dulce denotaba paz y comprensión- sé que ahora se encuentra en una situación difícil al enfrentarse a un nuevo reino, una nueva vida y una nueva familia, no quiero que se sienta incomoda estoy segura que aquí será muy feliz y sobre todo se sentirá en confianza- de pronto el tono dulce y tierno de la reina cambio por uno más duro pero sin perder el halo de comprensión y se dirigió a sus hijos- ahora Folken y Van podrían comportarse de forma normal, sé que para ustedes también es nuevo todo esto, sin embargo con solo limitarse a comer y dejar de ser ustedes mismos no han hecho más que hacer sentir incomoda a nuestra invitada.

Eries no podía creer lo que había dicho la reina, ella había pensado en un principio o bueno al menos se había imaginado que su suegra sería una mujer que al no quererla como futura esposa de su hijo le haría la vida imposible y sin embargo ahora le mostraba ser una mujer tan dulce, tan …. Maternal?.,, si quizás eso era, aunque Eries no podría asegurarlo ya que recordaba vagamente a su madre, pero algo en la reina la había hecho sentir un extraño calor en el pecho como cuando su madre le dedicaba palabras de cariño y entonces se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado en la reina como una cruel bruja y finalmente esbozo una sonrisa, ante lo cual la reina Varie también sonrió tomando aquello como un gracias por parte de Eries, quien ahora comenzaba a sentirse más cómoda en aquel lugar.

Después de eso fue como si la reina hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas que cambiaron el ambiente de la cena ya que el pequeño Van y Folken comenzaron a bromear y platicar sobre lo sucedido en el día, contando anécdotas y preguntando a Eries sobre cómo era Astoria, las costumbres y mil un cosas más, el tiempo paso volando y todos los miembros de la familia se retiraron para dormir. Eries había disfrutado la charla después de la intervención de la reina Varie y ahora se encontraba en su habitación recordando cada una de las bromas de su prometido y su pequeño cuñado, aquel niño era un chiquillo risueño y lleno de vitalidad que sin una pizca de vergüenza le había realizado la mayoría de las preguntas a Eries incluida la más vergonzosa de la noche- ¿Y ahora que conoces a mi hermano te gusta?- Eries ante la pregunta no había sabido que decir, se había sonrojado en extremo y pudo notar como Folken le lanzaba un panecillo al pequeño diciéndole que se callara, que esas cosas no se preguntaban así como así, sin embargo el joven futuro rey también estaba igual de sonrojado o más que Eries. La reina Varie al notar los rostros de los dos jóvenes prometido en matrimonio había intervenido llevándose al pequeño Van, con la excusa de que ya era hora de prepararlo para dormir y dejándolos solos, ante lo cual ambos se habían volteado a ver, encontrando sus miradas y en un segundo volteando al lado contrario conteniendo la vergüenza que sentían, Eries solo había podido decir que ella también se retiraba dejando a Folken solo y saliendo apresuradamente del comedor. Y ahora que estaba sola el pequeño episodio de la cena le parecía gracioso pero la pregunta retumbaba en su mente-¿Me gusta Folken?- no sabía que responder, el joven príncipe era muy apuesto y tenía los más hermosos ojos que había visto además de que su mirada le transmitía algo que ella no sabía cómo explicar a pesar de que solo lo había visto a su llegada y en la cena, sentía como si esa mirada la dejara ver su alma, como si con solo mirarlo un segundo lo conociera todo de el a través de sus lindos ojos, si esos lindos ojos que ella quería mirar siempre, aunque ella se moría de vergüenza cuando Folken la miraba, sin duda había algo en el que la atraía de sobremanera y sí, quizás aunque el tiempo en Fanelia hasta ese momento era muy poco algo podía decir: Folken Fanel le gustaba y mucho ahora que su prioridad ya no era ganarse la confianza de la reina Varie y solo tenía que enfocarse en conocer a su prometido una pregunta muy importante se formuló en el pensamiento de Eries: ¿Y ella le gustaba a Folken? Eso era algo que sin duda ella descubriría y sin más se quedó dormida esperando conocer la respuesta con el nuevo amanecer.

**_Notas de la autora._**

**_Finalmente después de más de un mes sin actualizar este fic con mucho esfuerzo he logrado este pequeño capitulo, en realidad la inspiración sobre esta pareja me abandono, tengo claro como quiero llevar la historia y el final que deseo darle sin embargo no sé cómo encaminar la historia hacia lo que deseo ya que por ahora tengo un bloqueo acerca de esta pareja y esto se generó por lo siguiente:_**

**_Cuando decidí crear este fic creía que Eries y Folken eran de la misma edad, sin embargo poco después de publicar el primer capítulo me encontré con que no es así Folken es mayor que Eries por 4 años, así que eso me movió todo el contexto de la historia que tenía pensado estuviera apegada en cierta forma a la historia del anime con la muerte de Folken, la de su madre después de él, el dolor de Eries, el de Van y todo eso, pero me encontré con que Eries en ese momento solo tenía 11 años y Van solo 5, así que me desanime un poco al no considerar esos detalles antes de publicarla, así que deje de lado la historia ya que no podía escribir, se formó un bloqueo en mi al conocer estos datos, pero después de pensarlo mucho y sobre todo por los reviews me anime a continuarla, para ello me puse a ver el anime de nueva cuenta esperando la inspiración me llegase pero hasta ahora nada, así que como ya tenía parte del segundo capítulo escrito, me obligue a retomarlo y aunque el principio de este capítulo no me gusta del todo el final me agrado más, pensé en comenzar de cero el cap pero eso me hubiera causado más problemas al no saber cómo comenzar, en fin espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo que si bien es corto y algo repetitivo en un principio al final espero les guste como a mi pensando en esos dos penosos y todo eso cuando en el anime casi no mostraban emociones en fin que lo disfruten._**

**_Gracias por los reviews me animan a continuar escribiendo, prometo actualizar pronto._**


End file.
